


Reassurance

by Koffee



Series: Consequences AU [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Pregnancy, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason bakes cookies and Dick gives him some encouraging words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be writing this AU out of order. For those of you new to the AU, Jason is under a spell which turned him into a woman. Him and Dick had sex and now he's pregnant with twins. I have decided on the genders of the babies, but have not decided on names yet.
> 
> I'm going to use the male pronoun, because despite physically looking like a woman, Jason still sees himself as a male.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas or prompts for this AU just leave them in comments.
> 
> Jason is about thirty weeks pregnant here.

“Hold on guys,” Jason said, stroking the curve of his belly. He could feel the babies moving, he assumed the sweet smell of the cookies were making them excited. “Give them some time cool down.”

Dick had just finished taking a shower, and as soon as he opened the bathroom door he was greeted by the lovely smell of baked goods,“Jaaaay!” he called, walking down the hallway, “What smells so good?”

“Alfred sent me one of his cookie recipes, and I thought I’d try it.” he nodded toward the cookies on the table.

Dick wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I bet they’re going to taste great.”  
  
“I hope --- ahhhh, fuck…” the familiar cramping braxton hicks pain tore through him, he grabbed a handful of Dick’s clothing and leaned forward a bit.

Dick ran a soothing hand down Jason’s back, “It’s okay, think you can walk to the couch?”

Jason shook his head, biting on his lip.

Dick scooped Jason up off his feet and carried him to their couch. Once in his arms, Dick felt Jason’s body begin to relax, “God, I hate those.”

“I do too.” Dick gently set Jason down on a cushion, “I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

Dick pulled the foot rest over to where Jason was and set his feet up on it. It was a sweet, simple gesture that made Jason melt, “Dick, have I told you how wonderful you are?”

Dick was caught by surprise, his eyes winded and he smiled, “I love you too.” he sat next to Jason and pulled him in close, “And I love our little babies too.”

“They are not little.” Jason jokingly argued, “Do I look little to you?”

“You look adorable.”

“Dick, shut up.” Jason rolled his eyes and he blushed.

“But you do.” Dick insisted, he took Jason by the chin and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes, and then in low tone he said, “You are so perfect right now, so amazing and wonderful.” he listed, “And I hope our children have all of your great qualities.”

“Dick stop.” Jason turned his face away, trying to hide his reddening cheeks and the tears starting to well up in his eyes. This was another stupid thing he hated about being pregnant, it made him really emotional sometimes. “Please.”

“Oh hey, what’s wrong...are you..?”

“I’m not crying.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Dick embraced Jason the best he could while they were sitting, “But now I know you are...hey, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I hate being this emotional,” Jason pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes to stop the tears, “You’re just being really sweet and I don’t know how else to react. Dick, I’ve killed people, I’ve hurt you, I’ve hurt Bruce and I’ve hurt everyone, but yet here you are wishing our children have my great qualities? Dick I don’t know…”

“Because you do have good qualities,” Dick moved one of his hands down toward Jason’s belly, and immediately felt movement, “You wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t, you wouldn’t be here baking cookies, or pregnant, or a woman, or even my boyfriend.”

Jason sighed, and put both his hands over Dick’s, “Well, you’re a really sweet boyfriend, and you’re going to be a really great father.”  
  
“So are you.”

The babies kicked a few more times and Jason smiled, “I think they want some cookies.”

Dick laughed, “Right, let me go get you some.” he stood up and walked to the table where the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies were. He grabbed three and handed two of them to Jason.


End file.
